Gentoku Ryuubi
Ryuubi Gentoku is the leader of Seito Private School. She is a seemingly unskilled Toushi in almost all respects in that she possesses poor fighting prowess. She is not particularly intelligent and she herself often shows little care or perhaps little understanding towards being a leader and she is generally quite popular among the other Toushis. Appearance Gentoku is a very buxom young girl with green eyes, long brown hair, which is tied up in two ponytails, on both the left and right side of her head, although they are tied at the bottom of her hair. She is usually seen in her Seito uniform. Personality Gentoku is a very kind and caring girl, often protecting her friends, with her very body, even if she can't put up much of a fight. Gentoku is shown to be a very gentle girl as well, since she does not fight at all, even though she wants to protect her friends. Gentoku in dragon form is the complete opposite of Gentoku though. Gentoku is merciless and does not care for anything around her, being either friend or foe. She is very sadistic as she will easily brutalize anyone who literally gets in her way, and will do so with a smile on her face. Story Gentoku is first seen being introduced by Kanu to Ranma and Kenichi. She and Chou'un gave polite bows to the two boys which were returned in kind. Chouhi however snorted in irritation and turned up her nose. Kenichi and Ryuubi naturally hit it off causing Ranma Kanu and Chou'un to laugh at seeing how much this frustrated Chouhi. Ryuubi had been trying to carry the large stack of books that she had taken from the library, when the school bell rang Chouhi and the other girls had disappeared leaving her alone which didn't happen very often. She wanted to get the books returned as soon possible and ended up getting her foot caught on the edge of one of the wooden planks on the floor and lost her balance the weight of the books pushing her backwards. Luckily Kenichi was there to save her. By the time Ranma got there they were both at a desk engrossed in a book and were pretty close to each other. Kanu, Chou'un, Ryuubi along with Chouhi showed Ranma and Kenichi around town picking up before the businesses were open. Most of the time was spent conversing with one another and Kanu and Chou'un soaked up every little detail of Ranma's life before transferring to Seito. Ranma tried his best to detail his life without blowing his cover. Ryuubi and Kenichi got into a rather enthusiastic conversation with each other on another book series they both read. Chouhi was left in the background bored out of her mind but loyal to her duty to help guard Ryuubi. This changed when the businesses started opening and they started receiving jealous glares. Ranma mostly ignored them used to getting the same stares in Nerima while was nervous that they were making themselves a prime target. Once again, the hours went by as the girls showed Ranma and Kenichi the various places, even Chouhi joined in. Eventually they settled into a sundae shop Chou'un, and Kanu threw away their spoons so that Ranma would have to share with them. While Ryuubi would never be so forward, but she got her chance when Kenichi left to wash off a stain and telling Chouhi she was going to the bathroom she offered to show him a book store dragging him off before he could tell the others. Ryuubi showed Kenichi all over the store and for a while Ryuubi thought she'd finally be able to start getting her feelings across. Until they were cornered by Ryofu and Chinkyu. Kenichi's stood protectively in front of Ryuubi as the terrified bespectacled girl clutched the back of his dress shirt. Ryofu sent Chinkyu in first to gauge his skill she fully expected Chinkyu to be taken out quite quickly only to frown when Kenichi kept ignoring opening that he could exploit. She finally stopped Chinkyu so she could ask him why he wasn’t fighting back. Both were stupefied when he answered that he didn’t hit girls. While initially angry after seeing how serious he was much to Chinkyu’s surprise she decided to leave. By this point the others arrived, while Ranma, Chouhi and Kanu chastised the two Chou'un checked to see who Kenichi had managed to hold of and was quite impressed. Kenichi was forced to once again explain how he didn’t hit woman. While Ranma tried to stick up for his friend the three decided that Kenichi could no longer be alone with Ryuubi. With that the group decided to head back home. By this point the others arrived, while Ranma, Chouhi and Kanu chastised the two Chou'un checked to see who Kenichi had managed to hold of and was quite impressed. Kenichi was forced to once again explain how he didn’t hit woman. While Ranma tried to stick up for his friend the three decided that Kenichi could no longer be alone with Ryuubi. With that the group decided to head back home. They initially they panicked upon feeling sensing two powerful ki sources luckily it turned out to be Sakaki and Shigure there to continue Kenichi’s training. A few minutes later. There was absolute silence between the girls, aside from blinking and breathing the group hadn't so much as twitched when the "training" started. The sheer carnage of what were Kenichi’s training exercises completely blanked their minds. All except Ranma who seemed to be having the time of his life. Shigure who was watching as well admitted that Sakaki was going a little bit overboard because he missed training Kenichi. Category:Fists of Life